Legend In Love
by Invader-Hime
Summary: Updated! AU, A Beauty and the Beast story with Jade and Hsi WuSeymour, THE END! FINISHED AT LAST! Enjoy the conclusion!
1. The Legend

Greetings! Tonight, I stand upon the threshold of a bold, new begining.....College! (Shudder)  
So, in panicky desparation and oversaturation of Beauty and the Beast Fics, I present MY JCA version of Beauty and the Beast! (shudder)  
Remember kiddies, this is AU! Characters act a little different. Oh, one more thing, I'm not doing one of those "Once upon a time, there was a selfish prince" stories, I know its sort of the way it goes, but I like it when he's not such a pain in the @$$, if you catch my drift.  
disclaimer: Chibi Hime (that'd be me) owns nothing legally in this fic, so no sue, no boo hoo, umkay? Good!  
  
Chapter One-The Legend  
Long ago, in the Orient, There was a wealthy family who only had one child, a son named Seymour. Seymour was a clever and kind child who lived happily with his parents until one day, when an old debt was called in.   
Seymour knew that he would never forget the day when.....She came. Aku-sama, the great demon sorceress, famous for her cursing of humans. She had come to recclaim her palace, which she had generously leant to their family for generations. She demanded that they surrender it to her at that very moment, along with all the wealth they had gathered over the centuries, for Aku-sama was a very greedy sorceress, quite vain too as Seymour would soon find out. Naturally, Seymour's father denied her and ordered that she leave. Feeling tremendously angry and unappreciated, Aku-sama threw a horrendous tantrum, she was also horribly immature and spoiled. She screamed and howled and threw herself on the floor, still, Seymour's father remaned steadfast and very unyielding to the dangerous demon. After exhausting herself, Aku-sama vowed to get revenge on the family, somehow, someday. Seymour, inspired by his father's bravery stood up to her. With clenched fists and an air of defiance, he told her that an old hag like her would never harm his family. This proved to be a fatal error, Aku-sama was not very old, even for a demon, whose life would span centuries. She was in fact quite youthful in appearance and because of this, she was the most vain of all the demons on earth.   
Enraged by the youth's impudence, she decided to curse him, without realizing, in her moment of rage, that it was the perfect way to make the family suffer. Aku-sama's eyes glowed red and she trapped the adolescent in a magical paralysis as she chanted in an ancient language no longer understood by humans. Seymour felt a fiery pain spread all over his body, but only momentarily, for as soon as it appeared, it vanised. He stood up, realizing that he was no longer bound by her magical trap. Shrugging it off, he cmmeted on how Aku-sama must have lost her touch or was perhaps becoming senile. Enraged further by his insults, Aku-sama struck him with a bolt of energy, tat sent young Seymour to the floor.   
"Foolish boy!" the demon hissed,"You cannot comprehend the curse that I have placed on you! You will suffer for the rest of your life for what you've said to me!"  
"What do you mean?" Seymour asked,"I don't feel any different,"  
A wicked smile crossed Aku-sama's dark features.  
"That is because there are no human females present," she said in her smooth, chilling voice.  
"What?" Both Seymour and his father demanded.  
"Yes," laughed the ecstatic Aku-sama,"It was a rather ingenious idea of mine. Now whenever a human female comes into your presence, you will become a demon so hideous and despicable, that they will all run away in terror and disgust! You may only return to your true form for one night, during the full moon but, even if you see a female, you will change. The curse shall begin as soon as the first female you see looks upon you! The only way you can break this powerful curse is if a human female learns to care for you. Which, I can assure you, is quite impossible,"   
With a shrill cackle, Aku-sama disappeared, leaving the unsettled man and boy to sort out what she had said. They had only a few moments though, for shortly afterwards, they heard the door open behind them. It was Seymour's mother, who had just returned from visiting friends. Seymour turned to face her and was greeted by a look of terror on his mother's face.  
"Mother, what is it?" he asked.  
Before he could receive an answer, he became aware of a great pain all over his body. It felt as if her were stretching, slowly and very painfully. Seymour's fingertips began to itch terribly, to hs horror, black talons burst from them,causing his own blood to spurt all over himself. He screamed in pain, but it was no longer a human scream, but an inhuman shriek. He looked at his hands, which were dripping with blood and turning a dark grey, almost black color. The skin that covred the rest of his body soon took on the same sickening color. His shoes burst as his feet swelled large and talons shot out of his toes, causing them to bleed as well. He suddenly felt as is someone were trying to pull his spine out of his back, but when heturned around, he realized that he had really been growing a tail. He tried to say something, but a sudden, horrible pain. worse than anything yet, gripped him. He fell to the floor in anguish and reached out a bloody talon to his parents. He saw them in each others arms, quaking with fright he heard his father whisper:  
"His eyes, they're not human anymore. See how they glow? He's no longer our son, he's some kind of demon,"  
Seymour could not believe what he heard, but he lost interest in what they had to say when the pain in his back became even greater. He gasped deeply and let out a second demonic cry of pain as two enormous wings burst from the flesh of his back, which led to blood spattering all over the room. Seymour collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. Sensing no more changes, he was grateful that it was finally over. He forced himself to his large, awkward feet and moved toward his cowering parents.  
"Mother, Father, do not be afraid, it is I, Seymour, your son," he smiled and extended a clawed hand to his mother's. with his second hand, he began to stroke the back of her hand. She suddenly pushed him away violently.  
'Get away!" she shouted at him,"You're not Seymour,"  
"But I.."  
Seymour was unable to finish, for his father punched him in the face, sending him sprawling.  
"Don't you touch her! You damned demon! Or I swear I'll kill you!"  
Seymour felt a lump rising in his throat. Could they not see who he was? Could they really be so blind? He wached them scramble from the room, muttering about finding a priestess who would imprison the demon in a temple not far from the village. As soon as they left, a disoriented and saddened Seymour struggled to a nearby table which had a mirror hanging above it. Supporting himself with the table, for his new feet were still clumsy and uncoordinated.  
What he saw caused him to go weak in the knees, he bore no reseblence to his former self! His hazel eyes had been relaced with pupiless red orbs, his ears were long and pointed, and three prominent spikes grew from his forhead. He suddenly became aware of the utter hopelessness of his situation. No one could even look twice at the horrible demon that he had become, much less learn to care for him. He sank to the ground and lay there alone on the cold floor. silent sobs wracked his body or hours, even as the priestess came and performed an ancient Chi spell that banished him from his home forever, he lay lifeless, sighing in utter misery and despair. He saw the relieved looks on hs parents faces as he faded from their home and reappeared in an abandoned temple deep in the forest. A suitable place for a monster like him, he deduced. So, it was there he stayed for many years, sad and alone, ceasing to age, he remained a young, confused adolescent, waiting for someone who would accept and possibly show him compassion.  
The temple became a place of superstitions and rumors. Urban legends told of young maidens who had seen a horrible demon, whom they called Hsi Wu (Sky Demon), for he had great wings that he would use to fly to neighboring farms and steal chickens (so said the rumor), it became a tale to tell to children to keep them from going out at night.  
"Don't go out, or Hsi Wu will swoop down and take you away to be his bride, or dinner, whichever he is in the mood for,"  
The occasional inhuman howl which issued from the bowels of the place enforced the stories and one day gained the attention of a ceratin Archeologist, who along with his uncle and niece decided to visit the temple themselves.  
  
End Chapter 1  
What do you think?  
Reviews are always appreciated!  
Chibi Hime 


	2. The Archeologist and The Niece

Legend In Love Chapter 2  
Hey! You're still reading? That's great! oh, a note on Aku's name. I heard somewhere that it meant evil, so Great Evil, or Lady Evil is what her name should mean, true to her vain nature, the name suggests she is fearsome and terrible, while she is really immature and selfish. Yeah, I do know that the bad gut from Samurai Jack is named Aku too, but I thought the name fit her excessive personality.  
Okay, now the second chapter....Oh wait, A word to the wise kiddies, College Rules!  
  
Now onto Chapter 2  
  
The Archeologist and the Niece  
  
"Jackie!"  
Uncle's high pitched, heavily accented cry echoed throughout the small antique store.  
Within moments, footsteps could be heard upstairs, gradually they thumped towards the stairs and at long last, down the stairs. Jackie Chan brushed his disheveled dark hair from his eyes and sighed.  
  
"What is it, Uncle?" he asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Museum call. Say they want you go someplace in Asia, discover ancient temple or something,"  
  
Jackie sighed a second time, he would have to pack immediately, for the museum did not like o be kept waiting. Damn! He thought to himself, he was hoping to get some rest. This past week had been extremely busy, Uncle had asked him to move every single vase in the shop to one room, it was some type of "new organization system" that he had concocted in his eccentric mind.  
  
"One more thing, Tohru and I will come with you, make sure it is safe,"  
  
Jackie blinked, his uncle did not usually come with him, unless there was a chance that the museum would let them keep a few, less valuable artifacts for their time and effort. He dismissed the rather peculiar statement and answered:  
  
"Sure, why not,"  
  
"One more thing, Jade is coming too, need do school report, learn much in the field," Uncle added from across the room, where he was packing his bags.  
  
For the third time, Jackie sighed, this trip was really becoming odd. He normally went by himself, although Jade did try to convince him to take her with him. Now Uncle had agreed to take her? It was true that you could learn a lot in the field, but what type of project could she be doing?  
  
...................................  
  
"Career Day," Jade stated plainly, blinking her large, brown eyes.  
  
"Career Day?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Career Day, The teacher said if I take pictures of you doing archeologist stuff and then wrote a report on it, I'd get extra credit. Which I really, really need! So pleeeeease take me with you, Uncle Jackie! Uncle already said it was okay!"  
  
"Sure, why not," Jackie said, defeated.  
  
"Yeah! You're awesome, Uncle Jackie! Thank you soooo much! I can't wait to check that place out!"  
The impetuous niece scampered off to pack her bag and locate where in fact, they were going on the map she had on the wall of her room.  
Jackie returned to his own room to do his own packing. Since he packed his own bag quite frequently, it only took him five minutes to assemble everything he'd need for a week. He sat on the foot of his bed and listened to everyone else move about. He smiled, running his hand through his hair again. One good thing about the trip they were going on was that Jade could het into no trouble. She had an assignment to do, which would hopefully keep her occupied the entire trip. Anyways, what kind of trouble could she get into where they were going? A temple in the middle of nowhere, from the fax from the museum that he'd read, the nearest town was about five miles away. Silence, seclusion and the work he loved. This was turning out to be an excellent week after all?  
............  
18 hours later, somewhere in Asia.........  
  
"This is IT?!?!?" Jade asked, sounding at once furious and dissappointed.  
  
"Well, yes, Jade," Jackie answered, "You were expecting something else?"  
  
"Chch! Yeah! There's nothing here! It's a little village in the middle of nowhere! They don't even have the internet at the inn we're staying at? What am I supposed to do?" She spoke with such an air of desparation that Jackie had to smile.  
"Hopefully work on your report. Now get some sleep, I don't want you to blame jet lag for not getting up with the rest of us in the morining. We leave at six thirty. Uncle and I are going up to the temple tonight to do some exploring. Tohru will be here if you need anything,"  
  
"But Jackie! It's not even dark yet!"  
  
"No buts! Jet lag, remember!"  
  
"Ohhhhh! Fine," Jade said, sounding very upset.  
  
"That's a good girl, Jade," Jackie said, messing up her hair with a rub from his hand.  
A short while later, Jade looked out her window, watchinng Jackie and Uncle ascend the steep mountain on their way to the temple. She sighed and got into her bed. She lay on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. She felt very strange, as if she were supposed to be doing something else, which was not the inane Career Day report, which she was sure she would do plenty of tomorrow. Finally giving in, Jade fell into a deep, restless sleep.  
......................  
Something was wrong. There was someone here. Seymour opened his burning red eyes with a deep hiss. He clung to the ceiling of the temple, hanging upside down with his dark wings wrapped around him. He was usually a nocturnal creature, but any intruders caused him great unease. He allowed his wings to disentangle themselves from his slight form and silently dropped to the floor on his taloned feet.   
He crawled along the ground, like a tiger stalking its prey, listening to the two voices. He peered around a corner, careful to remain in the shadows, so as not to be seen. He observed two men walking around the temple and writing down notes. One of the two seemed to be searching for something, acting very suspiciously. The other man seemed totally oblivious to this fact, joyfully writing things down and saying how exciting the exploration would be in the morning.  
Seymour felt a slight panic, in the morning? here? No, they musn't come here during the day! That was when he slept, more or less, he would be vulnerable. He hoped that the men stayed longer, after the sunset, for tonight was a full moon. He would be himself for a few short hours, perhaps he would follow them to the village and explain his situation, he felt that if they doubted him, he would have plenty of proof, they need only wait a few hours. They were male, after all, he could remain human around them for the entire night if need be. But he dared not approach them, not before sunset, for he remained in his altered form, a sight that had sent everyone he had encountered running in terror. He watched with a sense of relief and regret as the two men left. He did not believe the men were hunters, he avoided them, as they had frequently hunted him in the past. He had learned to hide fairly quickly and was now a master at it. He gazed toward the west, the sky was already becoming pink, tonight, he vowed, he would attempt to break free of his awful condition.  
.................  
Jade was awakened from her slumber by a horrible scream emmanating from the mountains, which seemed to rip down to her very bones. She ran down the hall to Jackie's room, which to her disappointment was locked. She began to walk toward the door, to see if she had dreamed the sound or if it had truly come from outside. The innkeeper stopped her.  
"Little girl! Do not go outside or you shall be spirited away by Hsi Wu!"  
"Who?" she asked quite confused.  
"The Sky demon, Hsi Wu. He is incarcerated in the nearby temple, though a night, it is said that he roams free! The women of this village claim to have seen him many times. He is a horrible demon with long claws and eyes that burn like fire! Do not go outside after dark, to do so is to risk doom at the hands of that thing!"  
Jade was slightly moved by the innkeeper's concern and obvious fear of something, she doubted it was really a demon. She decided to go back to her room, get dressed, and climb out her window. That way, she could sneak out and investigate while the innkeeper assumed she was asleep. A devious smile of cleverness came over her lips.  
"Oh, thank you for the warning, I will now return to my chamber,"  
She turned around and returned to her room, whistling and glancing back every few feet. Once inside her room once more, she put on her favorite pair of jeans and cherished orange hooded sweatshirt. She then silently slid her window open and climbed down. Tonight, she was going to do some exploring of her own and there would be no one to get in her way.  
  
End chapter 2  
Another chapter done!  
Don't worry, another will be along, well, sometime.  
Chibi Hime 


	3. He Who Dwells In Shadows

Wow! Chapter three! Already?  
Well you deserved some Hsi, Jade interaction.  
Okay, here we go!  
  
  
chapter 3 He Who Dwells In Shadows  
  
Jade raced toward the temple as fast as her youthful legs could carry her. There was something about forboding places that captured her imagination and piqued her curiosity. She sped forward, never looking back, eager to embrace an adventure. she noticed the beautigul fireflies of the region were out in the droves, every few steps, she would stir up another flock of them and they would fly around her. This place, something about it was almost magical, like something out of a fairy tale. Jade inhaled the lush forest air with great vigor. The sheer chi energy of the place was radiant, there could be no danger here, for chi energy repelled evil, no cruel demons awaited to carry her off in the night for a late night snack, she was sure the innkeeper was just a superstitious fool. She gave a wild laughas she continued up the slope. She soon reached the temple, still riding a wild wave of adrenaline, she stepped inside eagerly.  
  
  
.............................  
  
Seymour was finally ready to journey outside the temple. He had changed his clothes in favor of a pair of brown pants and green, baggy shirt. He had decided that they would be more acceptable than his usual purple sash or sleeveless shirt which he wore on occasion. With one final check of his appearance, he started down the endless corridors to the temple exit. He was almost out the door when he saw her. A girl! How did she get here? When? She must not see him. He skidded to a stop, falling backwards onto his tail bone. He squinted in pain, but managed to scramble back into a shadow. He was desperately thankful that she hadn't seen him. He knew that there was no possible way that he could flee back into the depths of the temple while transforming. He had tried it many times and failed. Countless people had fled from him over the years. He had become very adept at hiding.  
He observed the girl, she did not seem as aloof or conceited as everyone else he had encountered had been. He noted her casual and practical utilization of pants and walking shoes for temple exploring. She had sily black hair that seemed to hold itself in a naturally perfect bob. Her eyes were a dark brown, the color of coffee beans. He felt a slight burning sensation on his cheeks, he was blushing! He'd never blushed before, why should he start now? The girl, could she be the reason? Suddenly, she looked directly at him. Terror filled Seymour's eyes and heart and he drew farther back into his shadowy hiding place. He shuddered and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, waiting for the horrible pain to rip across his body as it had every time a human girl looked at him. Nothing came. He opened his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. The girl turned back in his direction and began walking toward the small area where he had concealed himself.  
"Who's there?" the girl called, slight unease in her voice. Her voice, so pure, sweet, the first voice he'd heard in such a long time that wasn't a scream. It sounded so good to his lonely ears.  
"I know someone is there!" she called out.  
Seymour froze. Cold sweat ran down his face. He pulled himself up along the wall and pressed his body against the wall, as if to push himself into it. She continued to come closer to him, his heart beat faster, to the point where he thought it may collapse.  
"Hello?" she called.  
"Don't come any closer!" Seymour suddenly shouted. His hand immediately came to his mouth. He hadn't wanted to say anything, much less that, especially in such a rude, desperate manner.  
"Wat are you doing back there?" she asked, noticing a slight movement in the shadows.  
"I'm sorry. I......I...Please close your eyes,'  
"What?"  
"Please, I beg you, close your eyes,"  
"Why? How do I know that you won't try something funny?"  
"I give you full permission to do something horrible to me if I try something, which I also promise that I will not,"  
"Tell me your name. You tell me, I'll tell you and maybe I'll close my eyes,"  
"Fair. My name is Seymour,"  
"I'm Jade,"  
She smiled widely and extended her hand in friendship. Seymour longed to reach out and take it, but he dared not. For in order to take her hand, he would have o remove it from the shadow, she would see him. He could not allow this. She looked momentarily hurt, that crushed him. He felt horrible for not extending his hand, Seymour desperately wanted to touch someone, he hadn't in years. He felt as if he would cry. Then, thankfully she remembered what he said.  
"Oh, yeah. Heh. Sorry, how about now?"  
She shut her eyes and left her hand extended. Once Seymour was sure that her eyes were totally closed, he stepped out of the shadow and took her hand. He blushed again at her touch, it was bliss for someone who hadn't been touched kindly in years. She shook hands firmly, but not so that it pained. He unwillingly released his hand when she did.  
"Why are you here?" Jade asked.  
"Oh, I...I live here,"  
"Where's your family?"  
"They died,"  
"I'm sorry," she sounded very sad.  
"It's okay, it was a long time ago," Seymour assured.  
"Oh, I'm visiting here with my Uncle. He's an archeologist,"  
"That must be interesting,"  
"Not really. It would be a lot more interesting if I didn't have to write a report about it,"  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, I'd rather learn for fun, ya know?"  
"I......see,"  
"Where do you go to school?"  
"I was homeschooled,"  
"Lucky!"  
"I'm not,"  
"Ch. so you say,"  
"Really,"  
"Hey, this might sound weird but can I feel your face?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, since you won't let me look at you, I was thinking that I could touch your face with my hands and I could "see" you that way,"  
"Of course you may," Seymour smiled as he lifted her hands to his face and allowed her to feel over his face. He was impressed with her ability to think and feel. She respected his wishes and even troubled herself to follow his bizarre request.  
"You feel okay. Why don't you want me to see you?"  
"It's a long story,"  
"Oh,"  
"Jade, I feel that I need to tell you something,"  
"What?"  
"I'm not.."  
"Jade!"  
Jackie's voice pierced the still air in the temple. Without thinking, Jade opened her eyes and stared directly into a pair of chocolate colored ones. She observed a boy her age stood before her with a look of horror and despair on his face. Tears welled up in his large brown eyes.  
"Why.....why jade?" he stammered.  
He cried out and fell to the ground as if someone had struck him down. He pulled his legs to his chest and lay there sobbing. Jade was about to ask why he was cying and what she could do to help when she noticed his hands. They were bleeding and long black claws were growing out of his fingers. His body was growing larger and two enormous lumps appeared on his back. She noticed that his spiked hair became sharp spines, his feet were terrible talons and a thick black tail protruded from his pants. He looked up at her with glowing red eyes and tear streaked face.  
'I'm sorry, Jade. Please, please don't look at me,"  
"Seymour.......,"  
He screamed the same inhuman scream that had awakened her from her sleep. Jade could only watch in horror as enormous wings burst from his back. Seymour looked up at her miserably. She stared at him, not able to fully believe what had transpired before her eyes.  
"Seymour," her voice sounded as if it were about to break. "What....what happened?"  
"Jade.."  
Seymour felt suddenly ashamed of his demonic shape and drew his wings around him, so her beautiful eyes would not be troubled with the groteque creature that he was. Once he was concealed, he spoke through his wings.  
"Oh Jade, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see that, never. I never wanted anybody to see that. That's why I did not want you to look upon me. I am cursed. I was cursed with this body long ago. I am only allowed to return to my true form during the full moon. But, whenever a human girl looks upon me during the full moon, I become this ..thing!"   
"There must be something ...."  
But Jade did not get to finish, she was scooped away by a pair of strong arms. She struggled against the arms, in hopes that whoever had whisked her away from her new friend would release her.  
"Jade, stop that. What are you doing out here alone? Don't you realize you could have gotten hurt? Didn't you hear those awful noises? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you,"  
Jade felt herself being tightly embraced. She finally realized who it was. Jackie.  
"Uncle Jackie, I wasn't alone! My friend Seymor was there, where did he go? I need to tell him i'm sorry and that I want to help him! He's hurt and alone! Please let me go to him!"  
"Jade, there is no one there. He must have left. We're returning here in the morning. Maybe your friend will come as well,"  
"But...,"  
"No buts, we're going now,"  
Jade felt herself being picked up and carried away from her new friend and back to the inn. With tear filled eyes she whispered,  
"Good bye, Seymour,"  
Deep within the temple, Seymour was curled in a corner deep inside of the temple. He help his monstrous face in his taloned hands and sobbed. Deep sobs that came from the core of his being. He felt that he had actually connected with Jade, yet she had been ripped away. It had been fortunate that he had seen the shadow of jade's uncle coming and with a flap of his wings, had made it to the ceiling undetected. Now he was alone again, a state from which he feared he would never be free from. As the sun peaked over the mountain, Seymour stared blankly at it, hoping against hope that Jade wold come again. She hadn't run away, she hadn't even screamed at him. Could she actually learn to care for him? He hoped that she would, but feared that his dear Jade would not.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Why Me?

Hooray! Here we go again! Now it is time for Jade's reaction and Sey's reaction to what happened before! Plus, some other interesting events! Legend In Love will continue shortly, but first:  
  
Thanks to the two people who reviewed so far! Feedback rules! I'm glad you're enjoying it!   
And  
  
disclaimer: I honestly do not own JCA, practically the only thing I own in this is Aku-sama, who may may not show up again, I'm still playing with where I want to go with this fic.......  
  
Hey! Reviewers......Do you want to see Aku-sama again? Just asking!  
Oh, hey! Special thanks to Tajeri Lynn and Splef for being the first reviewers! See? I told you I read them!  
  
Chapter 4- Why Me?  
  
Jade Chan sat in her room in the inn, she had started her Career Day report to just finish it and   
  
get it out of the way as well as help her push the traumatic experience of the night before out of   
  
her mind. She had been left behind by everyone so that she could work on her project in peace.   
  
Jackie had promised that he would leave the most impressive discoveries intact so that she could   
  
take his picture with them later for her report. They would return at noon for her, they had   
  
promised. Jade glanced at the clock on the wall. Since there was no one else around, she decided   
  
to take a break from her hard work. She had already written more than half of the mindnumbing   
  
paper and was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. She got up from the small wooden   
  
table that she had been sitting at for the last two hours. Her muscles longed for movement, but   
  
a few stretches would have to do for now. Besides, in a little less than two hours, she would be   
  
heading back to the temple, back to...  
  
"Why...Why Jade?"  
  
The image of Seymour's contorted and tear streaked face flashed across her mind. Jade lay   
  
down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling was plain, an empty canvas for her   
  
imagination, try as she might, she could not force the terrible images of Seymour transforming   
  
out of her mind, they continuously popped in and out of her consciousness. At the sheer thought   
  
of the chilling scream that had issued from his pain wracked frame, her skin broke out in   
  
goosebumps and she shivered. Jade suddenly sniffed, her nose was running. She absentmindedly   
  
rubbed her nose with her sleeve. Jade tried to swallow, but found she had a lump in her throat.   
  
"Why am I so worked up? Am I crying? Why did this have to happen to me?" she wondered aloud to herself.  
  
"Oh, Sey," she whispered sadly," He looked so sad, so alone. What could have happened to him? I want to help him, I do, but what can I possibly do to alleviate some of his pain?"  
  
............................  
  
Seymour had secluded himself in the innermost sanctum of the temple. He was at once grief   
  
stricken, ecstatic and angry. These three emotions confounded him, increasing his frustration.   
  
He too, wondered aloud to himself:  
  
"Why did she have to open her eyes? It was going so well, so well........Damn it! Damn it all! Why did she open her eyes?"  
  
He slammed a taloned fist into the ground with all his confined stregnth. It hurt, throbbing   
  
rhythmically afterwards. A shudder shook his form as he squeezed his eyes shut in a rather vain   
  
attempt to shut out the pain. He began to speak out loud to himself again, after being alone for   
  
so long, it had become a habit.  
  
"I...I truly hope she comes back. I...It's strange, I felt so connected with her. So strange......I  
never felt so calm as when I allowed her to touch my face with those wonderful, caring and gentl   
hands of hers. The last time anyone touched my face was when......I can't even remember. I'm pathetic, sitting here, delusions of happiness dancing in my head. If she knew what I was thinking at this very moment, she'd probably think I was some kind of stalker. Undoubtably those mindless peasants have filled her head with that "Sky Demon" nonsense. Ah, well, what's a cursed boy to do? Jade, such a pretty name for such a pretty girl, so appropriate. I sound like an idiot! I don't even know what I'm saying! She'll never come back, I'm only fooling myself. But, I can't help but feel.....hopeful. I have no idea why, she saw me in my less than desirable form, I probably gave her nightmares. But, she knows what I really am so.......Arrghh! why am I so bothered by this? I should be used to it by now!"  
  
Seymour gave his spiked head an annoyed shake, as if to clear the troubling thouughts from it.   
  
Unsuccessful as usual, he could only let the breathtaking memory of her smile whisk him away   
  
again to the land of fantasies. She smiled at him..smile.......  
  
Fool! That smile was not intended for a monster like you! If she ever comes back, she'll never smile at you again! You'll be lucky if she even looks at you without wretching.  
  
Seymour's inner voice tormented him once again, it did so often after an encounter with another   
  
human. He usually paid it little mind, half expecting it to berate him whenever a drunk farmer or   
  
raunchy teenage couple stumbled upon him. Those were never as bad as when girls his own age   
  
saw him especially on.......special nights, as he called them. For some reason, he could never   
  
fully adapt to the shrill feminine screams that issued from the delicate mouths of every female   
  
he came across, they disturbed him the most. All of them despised him, screamed obscenities at   
  
him and told him how evil he was, never stopping to think that even what they believed to be a   
  
"demon" may have feelings and may understand every cruel word that was said to him. Terrified   
  
looks, pleas for mercy, begging for their very lives.......it all made him sick. He'd never done   
  
anything to any of those villagers. True, he had stolen a chicken or two over the years, but it   
  
had been a last resort. He'd been starving to death, he'd had no choice. They believed he was a   
  
new manifestation of Hsi Wu, an ancient Sky Demon who was apparently very sneaky and violent,   
  
according to legend. Seymour had learned to conceal himself very quickly after his first few   
  
encounters, he still had a scar from one of them.   
  
He gave a sigh and looked at the ceiling, a plain ceiling that allowed his imagination to wander. A   
  
single stream of light peered through a crack in the wall and shone on him, as if a form of   
  
heavenly light were shining on him. Seymour chuckled, the very thought of him being in heavenly   
  
light was ludicrous, still, it was comforting. He thought he had felt heavenly light before, last   
  
night, when those gentle fingers caressed his face. A silent laugh slipped out of his fanged   
  
mouth.  
  
"I'm being sentimental," he said outloud,"Why me?"  
  
.............   
  
Jade must have drifted off to sleep, for the next thing she knew was that Jackie was pounding   
  
on her door, which she'd locked. She sprang off the bed with her usual youthful vigor and quickly   
  
unlocked her door.  
  
"Jade, I hope you're ready for some excitement! I saved the most exciting part for you! We left an incredible jeweled mural in place, we're going to remove it when you accompany us there to get you, ah, photographic evidence," at the last comment, he gave a cheerful chuckle. Jackie was   
  
always so cheerful, so optimistic, and why not? He hadn't seen what Jade had seen last night.   
  
Jade quickly gave her head a shake, to remove such venomous thoughts from her head. She   
  
couldn't be mad at Jackie, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't Seymour's fault either. It had been no   
  
one's fault, simply a horrible accident that she had opened her eyes. She wondered, if she ever   
  
did see Seymour again, would he forgive her?  
"Jade, is something wrong? You look very sullen," Jackie's voice resonated with concern and affection.  
Jade forced a smile.  
  
  
"Yeah, I.....I was just thinking,"  
  
"Oh,I see,"  
  
"What do you mean you see?"  
  
"You were thinking about your new little friend,"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Jade demanded.  
  
"It was easy, you mentioned someone named Seymour last night,"  
  
"Oh," Jackie didn't really know about what happened, he only used what she said. Grrr! Jade   
  
thought to herself, I must be more careful with what I say!!!  
  
"Is my little Jade experiencing puppy love?"  
  
"Ewwwwww! No way, Jackie! I don't do that romantic stuff! That's just nasty!"  
  
"Take it easy, I was just fooling,"  
  
"Uhhhhh...yeah. Of course, I knew that,"  
  
Jade crossed her arms and tried to look triumphant. She cast a side glance at Jackie who   
  
seemed to lose interest and begin his trek down the stairs of the inn toward the door. Jade   
  
sighed, grabbed her camera, and followed as loyally as a dog.  
  
...........................  
  
Uncle inspected the mysterious murals on the walls of the temple. A vast majority of them   
  
were easy to make out, but others seemed to lose all meaning, even to someone as well read and   
  
well versed in the ancient world as the great chi wizard. He bgan to mumble the characters and   
  
picograms he could translate. He could hear Tohru's pencil scribbling furiously on a pad of paper   
  
so as to copy every word that his sensei said. Uncle made a mental note to tell himwhat a good   
  
apprentice he was. He hadn't even been told to write anything dow and here he was writing madly.  
  
"Long ago......sky....sea.....sun........moon.....two sisters......One evil, beware the curses of her   
  
mighty........Fear her wrath, cruelty of soul. Black is the demon heart of .......Her mercilessness is   
  
infamous as is her great selfishness and undying desire for her own radiance, all   
  
human.......fear.....flee...........fiery talons of Aku-Sama,"  
  
"Aku-Sama, sensei?" Tohru's question interrupted him.  
  
"Ah, yes, one of the youngest demons, she is well known for everything wrtten here,"  
  
"What of the other demon, sensei?"  
  
"Other demon?"  
  
"Yes, the characters mention sisters, who is the second sorceress?"  
  
Tohru was indeed becoming an excellent apprentice, Uncle had not given it a second thought. He   
  
had believed that the temple was erected to prtect against the curses of Aku-Sama. Was there   
  
any need to know who her sister was or if she had anything to do with it? Uncle decided he better   
  
cover up his small error.  
  
"Getting to that, It goes on. Second sibling..................unknown.......intentions..........souls   
  
of.....fear the vengeance of......Aku-Sama's older sister.........Kinder.....blesses our   
  
village......left....spoke of a day when a girl dressed in colors of the sun and sea would come and   
  
change someone's life forever. This village hails its savior,...............All will praise the sorceress   
  
who saved us from Shendu in the time when he sought to add our mountain to his kingdom. None   
  
of us will forget you, honorable guardian, Kodomo-Yasha,"  
  
"Kodomo-Yasha? Demon child?"  
  
"Yes, Do not worry. All is safe if Kodomo-Yasha watches the place. "  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I know these things and she is an old friend of mine,"  
  
"You met a demon, sensei?"  
  
"Why is that so difficult to imagine! Demons are everywhere! People are just too blind to see   
  
them!"  
  
"What is Kodomo-Yasha like?"  
  
"She is a small, but very powerful demon who apears in the form of a human child. I haven't seen   
  
her for nearly thirty years,"  
  
"Will she remember you, should we meet her?"  
  
"Of course! Kodomo-Yasha never forgets anything!"  
  
"Like an elephant?"  
  
"No, like an incomprhensible force that has photographic memory. One more thing, there is a   
  
vicious rivalry between the two siblings. Kodomo finds Aku very childish and spoiled, she often   
  
attempts to undo any injustices done by her younger, more tempermental sibling. Kodomo has   
  
worked very hard, but still had along way to go,"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Aku is a very shallow and cruel monster! She cursed many humans and places. She hates to   
  
have her will undone and will react violently if she is defied or insulted! Never call her old or ugly!   
  
Or she will curse you horribly! I've heard many stories about her evil. This very temple is a   
  
central piece in the rivalry between them,"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It was built as a refuge from Aku, who is always referred to as Aku-Sama,"  
  
"Why is she always referred to in such a way?"  
  
"She is self centered and vain, such a title increases her sense of importance,"  
  
"Ah,"  
  
"One more thing, the reason we are here is to see if 1: the place is truly chi enchanted against   
  
Aku's magic and 2: To see if one particular legend of Aku's evil holds true,"  
  
"What legend is that, sensei?"  
  
"The legend of the Temple Demon,"  
  
"I am unfamiliar with it,"   
  
"Many years ago, there was a noble family which lived in one of Aku's mansions. The greedy   
  
sorceress discovered tat they had come into great wealth and decided to take back what was   
  
rightfully hers, as well as all the wealth that the family had accquired. The Lord of the house   
  
denied her and Aku threw a great tantrum that is said to hve made mountains shake. Still, the   
  
Lord did not relent. inspired by his father's bravery, the family's only son stood up to her as well,   
  
at once defying and insulting her. Enraged, Aku cursed him by changing him into a winged demon   
  
so terrifying that not even his parents would look at him. The boy was only able to return to his   
  
true form on the night of the full moon, but if any human girl saw him, he would revert to his   
  
demon form. You see, he had to gain the affection of a uman girl to break the curse. However,   
  
he was cast out from the family and imprisoned in this very temple,"  
  
"But that was so long ago, surely he must have died by now,"  
  
"Aku is not so merciful. The curse forces him to remain the same age throughout the centuries,"  
  
"But, why have we not seen or heard him since we have been here?"  
  
"We've heard him, just not seen him. I believe that he is quite good at hiding and I dobt he will   
  
trust strangers who wander into his temple and begin to disassemble areas of it,"  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What shall we do if we find him?"  
  
"Speak to hime and if we can, help him break the curse. He's suffered enough, wouldn't you   
  
say? Besides, I'd like to help kodomo with something, I owe her a great deal,"  
  
"I see,"  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Yes, sensei?"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Someone is in here,"  
  
"Could it be..."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Uncle crept along the wall to the doorway. Slowly and silently he peered around the corner.   
Nothing. The hallway was empty, not a single sound emitted from any crevice in the immediate vicinity.   
"Uncle!"  
The chi wizard jumped several inches off the ground. Jackie's unpredicted greeting had startled   
  
him beyond all imagination.  
  
"AI-Yah! What the hell are you doing, Jackie? Trying to give Uncle a heart attack?"  
  
"No......Owww!" jackie yelled as two fingers whipped across his face.  
  
"Where is Jade, I thought she was coming with you?" Uncle asked, looking around anxiously.  
  
"She is with me, she's right..........."  
  
Jackie's voice trailed off as he noticed that Jade was nowhere in sight. She had been at his   
  
heels mere moments before, but now she had vanishe dwithout a trace.  
  
"AI-Yah! We must find her!" Uncle shouted. The three off them took off in different directions, all   
  
calling Jade's name and looking throught the labyrinth of rooms and corridors with no luck. Little   
  
did they know, Jade was exactly where they were originally heading, steadily making her way   
  
toward the inner sanctum.  
.............  
  
Jade entered the inner sanctum with quiet curiosity and reverence. Stone statues, their   
  
dragon-like faces frozen in snarls gazed at her from around the room. Intricate murals covered   
  
the walls telling stories of people and places from long ago. Strangely, one of the wwalls was left   
  
entirely blank, as if the artist had no idea how to end the story. Jade sighed to herself and   
  
kicked at a pebble on the floor. Moments later, she heard something shift in a corner opposite   
  
her. She shivered involuntarily and began to look around as if expecting one of the statues to   
  
come alive and attack her. She attempted to put up a brave front, biting her lower lip and   
  
forcing a smile. Then, she noticed that a stream of light that poured through one of the cracks   
  
in the ceiling illuminated a familiar wing, though the rest of its form remained hidden in the   
  
darkness of the shadow. She smiled for real now, finally she had a chance to apologize.  
  
"Seymour?" she asked somewhat loudly.  
  
The dark form visibly jumped, she saw the two glowing eyes stare at her in confusion and   
  
surprise, perhaps a bit of dread too, she couldn't be sure. Still, it did not move from the shadow,   
  
it seemed to be debaing whether or not to emerge. Jade decided to assist with the decision. She   
  
shut her eyes tightly and took a few steps forward. She smiled widely in his direction and   
  
extended her hand, just as she had done before.  
  
"Hi Seymour, look!I've got my eyes closed and everything! I really wanted to tell you I'm sorry, I   
  
didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you're okay, you wanna talk or something?"  
  
Seymour took a moment to process this information. His heart quivered in his chest. She had   
  
come back, she stood there with her hand extended in friendship, eyes shut, smile on her face,   
  
just like before. He swallowed the lump in his throat and emerged from the shadow. He was no   
  
longer afraid, something had just happened to him that he could not explain. A spurt of internal   
  
growth and understanding.   
  
He reached out and took her small hand in his taloned one. A smile twitched on the ends of his lips.  
  
"Jade, you came back. Thank You, you have no idea how much this means to me,"  
  
"Can I feel you again?"  
  
"Yes," he answered uncertainly.   
  
He guided her hands to his cheek, shivering as her fingers traced over it and up his face, over his   
  
pointy ears and sharp spines and back to his cheek again. She smiled again and said,  
  
"Ohhhh, pointy. Can I look at you now?"  
  
He mentally debated this, Seymour found himself struggling to overcome his own securities that   
  
he had set up over the years, to be seen was to be hurt, killed even, but he forced himself to   
  
overcome the most prominent fear he had ever known.  
  
"Of course," he answered, sounding a little more certain.  
  
Jades bright eyes trailed over him, absorbing every detail. He heard her inhale sharply at first,   
  
but that was all, no shrill screams and no sharp word, just smiling Jade. Something fluttered in   
  
his chest, but Jade drew almost all his attention from it.  
  
"See?" she asked,"That wasn't so hard,"  
  
Seymour felt a foolish smile play across his demonic features, Jade giggled at the sight of it. He   
  
did look rather silly, a demonic monster smiling like a child. He seemed so innocent how anyone   
  
could be afraid of Seymour was quite beyond her mental capacity. Yes, he was fearsome looking,   
  
but underneath it all, he was just a boy, Nothing else.   
  
"Seymour, like I said, I'm sorry about the other night, if i'd known what was going to happen, I   
  
wouldn't have......"  
  
"Its alright, you didn't know, I understand. Why did you come back Jade?"  
  
"It was the right thing to do. II felt really bad and I want to help you if I can,"  
  
"You want to help me?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"But how can you stand to even look at me, not even my own mother would look at me. Do you know what that's like?"  
  
"You must have had a very hard time, but to me, you're Seymour. You're my cool new friend, if   
  
you'll let me be,"  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'd like that Jade,"   
  
He smiled again and Jade smiled back. This trip was proving interesting after all. How often do   
  
you get to make friends with a demon? Much less a nice one? Jade chuckled to herself, she   
  
wondered what Drew and the others would say f she showed them a picture of her and Seymour.  
  
End Chapter 4  
PHEWWWWW! This took awhile, I'd better get bac to homework now, but I just had to finish this chapter! It was bothering me! I hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. The Talons of Akusama

Wow! More reviews! I feel so loved!   
Thanks o Tajeri Lynn, who keeps coming back for more! and Newcomer, Annie. Hi all!  
Well, here's chapter 5, it gives a little exposition for Aku-sama, as she only really appeared in the first chapter. I decided to have her show up again, she seemed so evil and fun, wait till you see what she does in this chapter ~_*  
Dissclaimer:Aku and Kodomo are mine! JCA is not, I'm just playing with it.  
  
Chapter 5: The Talons of Aku-sama  
  
  
  
Acrid fumes of smoke twisted up the mountainside. A cloud of cinders and ash slowly ascended   
  
to the sky, disfiguring a picturesque sunset. Screams of sheer terror and panic ushered from a   
  
small village from which the fire originated.  
  
Standing on a slight overlook of the smoldering village was young woman. Or rather, what   
  
appeared to be a young woman. Upon a scrutinizing inspection, it would become evident that she   
  
was anything but human. Her beauty was ethereal, but also chilling. Her ears came to sharp   
  
points, as did her inscisors, her hands and feet had shapely talons that were perfectly manicured   
  
and her eyes had a reddish illumination withinn their depths. Her long, light violet hair was held up   
  
in a long ponytail, but fell past her waist, her flesh, though leathery to the touch, was a   
  
pearlescent white, which shone in the encroaching moonlight. Standing above the ruined village   
  
was none other than the merciless and cruel Aku-Sama.  
  
Aku-sama nibbled her pinky talon, which oozed venom upon her tongue's caress. Her crimson   
  
eyes narrowed and her twisted smile played across her face as she spoke aloud to herself,  
  
  
"Poor little fools. I suppose that I should have told them that my venom isn't only poison, its   
  
flammable. They deserved their fate. No one ever says no to me. I can't wait until after they're   
  
asleep, then the true fun will begin. This was just a warm up!"  
  
She cackled at her own cleverness and ran her claws through her hair, shuddering in ecstasy at   
  
her perfection. she nibbled her lower lip momenterily before whistling shrilly to the wind. Far off   
  
in the distance, deep snarls were heard. She clapped her hands in anticipation as two enormous   
  
creatures came bounding to their mistress. They were quadropedal beasts with thick, spiky   
  
brown fur, glowing eyes and fanged mouths. Aku-sama knelt down and nuzzled the vicious   
  
animals. They rubbed against her roughly and held their talons inward as they pawed her, so as   
  
not to injure her.  
  
"Good boys, I knew you were up for some fun! Why don't you go down to that little charcoal pit   
  
down there and stir things up a little, I trust you're interested?"   
  
She gestured towards the village, which had stopped burning, but was damaged beyond repair.   
  
The two brown beast howled with delight and pawed the ground with anticipation.   
  
"Well, go on," Aku-sama said in a sing song voice.  
  
The two beasts raced away, but before they could get far, Aku-sama called to the larger of the   
  
two.  
  
"Chupe! Come back here. I have a special job for you, my darling,"  
  
The monster skidded to a stop and returned as if it were a loyal dog. It panted heavily and   
  
rubbed its head against her thigh.  
  
"Listen, Chupe. I'm going to take the cover off your talons for this job, understand? There's a   
  
priest down there who denied and denounced me. This is intolerable. He must be made an   
  
example of. I trust you know what to do,"  
  
Aku-sama slid the clear protective covering off of one of Chupe's talons. Its snarl now seemed   
  
to resemble a morbid laughter.  
  
"Now go!" Aku-sama shouted with a strange sense of zeal.  
  
"Good boys! Why did I not aquire some chupcabras sooner? they're ever so much fun! and they   
  
can curse for me! For once I get to sit back and watch my own handiwork! My how delicious!"  
  
She laughed insanely, so hard that she fell ont the ground. Even then, she began to roll around,   
  
grasping her sides, her frail form wracked with laughter. Shining tears slid from her eyes. After   
  
sniffing and chuckling to herself, she calmly got up and began to stroll casually after her two   
  
beloved chupacabras.   
  
  
  
.......................  
  
  
Father Samuel David sat by the fireplace in the sitting room of the orphanage that he ran. He   
  
sipped a glass of wine calmly as he read a hardcover book. A noise from outside caused him to   
  
raise his eyes. His cow was bellowing loudly inside of the barn, what on earth could be wrong? she   
  
was normally an even tempered beast.  
  
He got up and went to the window. Casting a glance outside, he noted the bright new moon,   
  
countless stars and his tethered goat pulling as hard as it could at its own rope. A look of   
  
confusion and concern broke out across his middle aged features. Why would both animals be   
  
acting up in the evening? He sighed as he went to put on an overcoat and his work boots. He'd   
  
simply go outside and see what was going on with them himself. He'd simply go outside, look   
  
around and put the goat in the barn in case there were any coyotes or something of the sort.   
  
That had to be it, there had to be a pack of coyotes loose and his animals could smell them. He   
  
shook his head, he had been worried about nothing.   
  
"Father Samuel,"  
  
A small voice caused him to jump. He turned to face it without hesitation. There, staring at   
  
him was a little girl of about eight years in age. Her long brown hair was braided and she wore a   
  
long, pink nightgown.  
  
"What is it, Isabel?"  
  
"There are two monsters outside. I saw them back by the woods. I'm afraid they'll get the   
  
animals,"  
  
"Isabel, they aren't monsters, they're coyotes. You can come help me check on the animals if   
  
that would make you feel better. You could see that the animals are fine, then you can get a   
  
cookie and go back to bed,"  
  
He smiled, as did Isabel at this last comment. Isabel nodded vigorously, but then displayed a look   
  
of fear.  
  
"But what if those monsters are out there?"  
  
"I told you, they're coyotes,"  
  
"That lady scared me today,"  
  
"Lady?"  
  
"The one you yelled at and told her that she couldn't have any of the children from the orphanage.   
  
She got real mad and green stuff came out of her fingers. She was really scary. The only thing I   
  
remember after that was that some houses were burning. I'm worried Father Samuel,"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh. You don't have to worry about her, and the fires have all been put out, there's no   
  
need to feel frightened,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
  
"Now, let's go check on our friends,"  
  
"Alright,"   
  
Moments later, the two were outside and heading towards the barn. Isabel went to the stake   
  
where the small goat was tethered. It bleated piteously and struggled to escape her grasp after   
  
she had untied it.  
  
"What's the matter, girl?" Isabel aked as the tiny animal wrenched itself in desparation to escape   
  
from her arms. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the girl and her goat. Isabel gasped and looked   
  
behind her. Standing over her with a devilish grin on her face was Aku-sama.  
  
"Hello little one," Her smooth voice flowed from her perfect lips like a river.  
  
Isabel tried to scramble away, but she was knocked off her feet by a sideswipe from a brown   
  
taloned hand.  
  
"Thank You, Lu. You are ever so helpful," Aku-sama said to her loyal pet. In response, the   
  
chupacabra lowered itself to the ground and growled contentedly.  
  
Aku-sama seized Isabel by the collar of her nightshirt and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"You'll do nicely. Lu, why don't you have a snack?"  
  
Before her eyes, Isabel saw the great beast rip into the goat whch had moments before been in   
  
her arms. She let out a cry of horror as its blood ran the monsters neck and collected in puddles   
  
on the ground. The chupacabra grabbed the goat mercilessly by the neck and shook it with al its   
  
might. There was a sickening snap and then the goats body fell limp and the beast resumed its   
  
savage assault.  
  
"Come along, little girl. Let's leave Lu to his late night snack. We've got to see how my other   
  
darling is doing,"  
  
Aku-sama headed towards the barn, still carrying Isabel by the collar.  
  
  
  
Father Samuel David had just entered the barn when he heard Isabel's scream. He turned   
  
immediately around, only to find himself staring into a pair of luminiscent red eyes. His ears   
  
detected a deep growl and a clawed talon struck his shoulder. His clothing had ripped, but no   
  
blood had been drawn. He sighed, small favors were better than none.  
  
The brown furred creature that had struck him was unlike anything that he had ever seen. It   
  
stalked him slowly and ever so often, it would either snap at him or attempt to strike him, but   
  
that was all. Suddenly, Father Samuel realized what it was doing. It was playing with him, keeping   
  
him busy. He scrambled to his feet and ran for the door.  
  
"Isabel!" he screamed.  
  
But just as he reached the door, it opened and there stood Aku-sama, holding Isabel off the   
  
ground by her nightgown.  
  
"There's no need to shout, Padre. Isabel is right here," Aku-sama said softly  
  
"You bitch! You let her go this instant!"   
  
"No, I don't think I will,"   
  
Aku-sama slowly dragged a talon down Isabel's cheek drawing blood. Isabel whimpered and a few   
  
tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Put her down or I'll.."  
  
"You'll what?" Aku-sama had him exactly where she wanted.  
  
  
"Padre, are you familiar with the legend of the chupacabra?"  
  
"Relatively,"  
  
"Ahhh, then you would know that they feed on small livestock and are nocturnal,"  
  
"Yes, so that's what your beasts are,"  
  
"But there's one thing that the legend left out, chupe, would you be so kind as to demonstrate,"  
  
The large beast snarled is horrible laughter and hissed at Father Samuel. It sprung at him and   
  
pinned him to the groung, letting its saliva drip onto his face. The chupacabra then slashed him   
  
repeatedly with its uncovered talon.  
  
"Stop it!" screamed Isabel,"You'll kill him!"  
  
"No I won't. I am not as merciful as that. Now be silent less I decide to finish you off as well,"   
  
Aku-sama stated as her fingers began to ooze green foam.  
  
"That's enough Chupe, we have to go now. I don't want you to get a suntan,"  
  
The monster gave up its prey unwillingly, but returned to its mistress' side. Aku-sama promptly   
  
dropped Isabel and strode to the side of Father Samuel. She knelt beside him with a triumphant   
  
look on her face.  
  
"Remember, you brought this upon your self. All who deny me are they themselves denied.   
  
Denied a normal life hence thereafter. I'll be back tomorow to observe my handiwork. Until   
  
then.."  
  
She got up and clicked her tongue. Lu came racing to her side, blood stained his fur, but he had   
  
consumed the goat, bones and all. The demon and her pets moved away, leaving the two humans   
  
to themselves.  
  
"Father Samuel, what did she mean?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I do believe tha she just cursed me," he answered dumbly.  
  
"No! You don't look any different. Are you okay? I thought.."  
  
"I'm alright for now, look...."  
  
As if by magic, the wounds had healed, replaced instead by green, claw shaped markings.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I don't know," answered a dismayed Father Samuel.  
  
  
Unbeknownst to the humans, a small form sat in a tall pine tree above them.  
  
"Damn It! I was too late again! Now I'll have to go to Mexico to gather some more mystic herbs to   
  
cure that poor bastard,"  
  
"Tsk tsk, such language, M'lady Kodomo," The griffin seated beside her commented.  
  
"Sorry, Yuir. But, She's been out of control for years, after this, I'm going home,"  
  
"We're going home?"  
  
"Yes, you can come too. We'll go home to my temple,"  
  
"Haven't been there in centuries, I hope its alright,"  
  
"I'm sure it is. Now let's go so we can make it back here in two days or less,"  
  
"Yes, m'lady,"  
  
With that, Kodomo-Yasha leapt onto Yuir's back and the two flew off into the sunrise, without   
  
anyone ever knowing they were there.  
  
End Chapter 5  
Next Chapter-Backn to Seymour and Jade in the temple sanctum! 


	6. AiYah! You're still alive!

Finally! A New Chapter! Thank You loyal readers for your glorious patience! I've been busy with college papers! I hope that all you faithful, reader types will enjoy this! Also, welcome to all newcomers! Thanks for reading my new fic, Lotus Moon, too1 I'm so happy everyone is enjoying it! Well, since you've waited so long, here's the new chapter of Legend in Love!  
  
Oh, I do not own JCA, I wish I owned Hsi Wu, or Tso Lan (who doesn't show up here, but still...)I DO   
  
own Aku-Sama (evil, EVIL chick) and Kodomo-Yasha(Painfully short chick)  
  
Everybody neat and pretty? Than, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 6-Ai-Ya! You're still alive?  
  
"Hey, Seymour?"  
  
"What?" he cocked his spiked head and looked at Jade in a rather curious manner. He was   
  
momentarily blinded by the flash from her camera.  
  
"Gah!" he shouted and rubbed his eyes.  
  
'Oh, sorry," Jade giggled, "I should have warned you. Now, together,"  
  
She wrapped her arm around his thin shoulder and pulled him close to her. She held the camera   
  
at arms legnth, gave a rather toothy grin and snapped a picture.  
  
"Thank You for your cooperation! Have a nice day!" she said in a mock flight attendant voice.  
  
Seymour blinked and raised an eyebrow. Jade realized that he'd never seen a camera before.  
  
"Oh, ths is a camera. You use it to take pictures, see, there's a little strip of film in there and   
  
when I hit this button, it gets exposed and Wah Lah! A picture to remember the important things   
  
in your life,"  
  
"I have heard of such devices, how very curious," He look the camera in his claws and turned it   
  
over. He looked through the eye lense and then looked at Jade through it. He toyed wth the   
  
zoom button and zoomed in on those gorgeous golden eyes of hers. He gave his head a shake,   
  
where had such an impulse come from?   
  
"What?" Jade asked, noticing his action.  
  
"Uhh.....Nothing," Seymour felt his cheeks glow pink and he looked all over the room, everywhere   
  
but at Jade.  
  
There was an awkward silence for several moments. Jade decided to break it, she couldn't   
  
stand silence.  
  
"So, ahhhhh, wht do you do? I mean, you've been in here awhile, what do you do for fun?" she   
  
asked.  
  
"Well, I climb the temple, fly around at night, draw with colored sand, read ancient scrolls and   
  
search for a way to escape Aku-sama," he counted off on his talons as he listed all these actions.   
  
"Oh," Jade answered, "Will you take me flying?"  
  
"What?" Seymour asked, not used to being asked favors by anyone.  
  
"Will you take me flying?! I bet it's totally awesome!" She spread her arms to emphasize her point.  
  
"Uhh, sure, sometime I will," he answered, still sounding a little awkward.  
  
"Coolness!" Jade said, clenching her fists tightly. "You're cool, Seymour,"  
  
She slapped him on the back heavily.  
  
"Ummm, Thanks," he responed, still rather unsure how this should be handled.  
  
  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaaade!"   
  
The two turned around to see Jackie, Uncle and Tohru racing into the room. Seymour tensed,   
  
every instinct was telling him to get away, but he stood, unmoving.   
  
"Hey guys!" Jade called out."That Seymour kid I was talking about, this is him! Isn't he cool! He   
  
even said he'd take me flying sometime! Is that awesome, or is that awesome?" Jade spouted,   
  
leaping into Jackie's arms.  
  
Uncle walked up to Seymour, an expression on his face depicted the extreme concentraion he   
  
was practicing. He circled the demon-boy once, then poked his shoulder with his finger.  
  
"Gah! What did you do that for, crazy old man?!" Seymour demanded. He stopped and felt   
  
embarassed at his sudden outburst.  
  
"Just checking," Uncle answered.  
  
"Checking what?" Seymour asked.  
  
"That uncle's business," the old man answered matter-of factly, then whipped Seymour across   
  
the face with two fingers.  
  
"That is for calling Uncle crazy, which he is not, he is eccentric!"  
  
Seymour rubbed his throbbing cheek and muttered an apology. He felt someone flexing his wing.   
  
He turned to find Tohru pulling one out, then flexing it back. Up, down, up,down. The large man   
  
seemed rather engrossed by this. Seymour, not used to being the center of attention in a way   
  
that did not involve torches and pitchforks was uncomfortable.  
  
"Something about my wing entertaining, big guy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Tohru answered.  
  
"Alright then, just asking," Seymour answered, though still confused.  
  
Jackie set Jade down and observed the somewhat bizarre exchange between the demon-boy,   
  
Uncle and Tohru.  
  
"Jade?", he asked."What are we going to do with them?"  
  
"Uhhh....all go back to the hotel?" she asked.  
  
"Not a bad idea, my dear," a strange new voice interrupted the scene.   
  
All turned to see who the intruder was, Tohru even dropped Seymour's wing. Standing before   
  
them was a girl with long, impossible spiky hair, tied with a long ribbon. She had eyesthat had   
  
orange irises, black pupils and nstead of a white backdrop for these, she had a bright yellow. She   
  
wore a pair of capris pants and a very angular cut jacket with frog closures. The girl was also   
  
extremely short, baely as tall as Jade. She smiled warmly, her head cocked to the side. Uncle   
  
recognized her immediately.  
  
"Kodomo-Yasha!"  
  
"Uncle? how long has it been? Forty years? Good to see you!" she walked, not ran over to Uncle   
  
and gave him a hug.  
  
"Wait, wait. How is he your uncle?" Jade asked.  
  
"It is a demon form of familiarity," Tohru told her.  
  
"Whoa, Big T, you've been doing your homework," Jade said, very impressed.  
  
Tohru blushed.  
  
"Ai-Yah! Kodomo-Yasha! you haven't grown an inch!"  
  
"And you're still alive," Kodomo-Yasha countered.  
  
He moved to slap her with two fingers, but she caught them and proceeded to slap him with   
  
both her hands n the characteristic two finger position.  
  
"Did you think I couldn't counter that? Who showed you that anyway? ME!"  
  
"It really is is you, Kodomo-Yasha! Forgive my rudeness, but I had to be sure you were not one of   
  
your sister's minions," Uncle hugged her tightly.  
  
"Apology accepted and actions fully understood. She's been out of control awhile now. I just   
  
came from Mexico, she's been burning villages, spreading curses and terrorizing small children,"  
  
"Typical Aku-sama behavior," Uncle agreed.  
  
"Fortunately, I was able to undo said curses and the like, but I'm afraid she'll find out sooner or   
  
later, come in raging and attempt to punish me. I suggest you all leave as soon as you can. i   
  
need to rest before I can properly fight her. Uncle, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"  
  
"Of course, Kodomo-Yasha," he answered.  
  
"Everyone else, I suggest youwait outside," the extremely short demon ordered. Despite her size,   
  
she had a commanding presence, and everyone obeyed, except Seymour.  
  
"I meant ou too, Seymour," Kodomo-Yasha said.  
  
'How did you know.." he started to ask, but he was interrupted.  
  
"OUTSIDE!" Kodomo-Yasha demanded.  
  
When he was gone, Kodomo turned to Uncle.  
  
"Uncle, I want to ask you a favor,"  
  
"Anything, Kodomo,"  
  
"Take Seymour with you when you leave,"  
  
"But, how, why?"  
  
"It won't be safe for him anymore, not here. My magic protected the place for centuries, but, I'm   
  
going to need it when I face Aku-sama. He won't be shielded and I also want him ton experience   
  
life in this new, technological world. He has suffered in lonely isolation long enough. Had I the   
  
power to free him, I would, but I can't for I am not human. Only a human's kindness can undo   
  
Aku-sama's curse. I am sorry for imposing this burden on you all, my friend and ally, but I have   
  
no other options," she finished almost sadly.  
  
"I will do it gladly, Kodomo-Yasha. I will leave you now so that you may rest for the coming battle.   
  
I wish you fortune and luck in the battle. Farwell, my friend,"  
  
"Good-bye, Uncle," she said softly, before closing her eyes and falling asleep-standing up.  
  
Uncle turned and left. when he reached the door, he looked back at Kodomo-Yasha, standing   
  
alone in that empty room. That such a small being housed so much power was amazing. He shook   
  
his head and went outside to join the others.  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. For You, It Was Worth It

Finally! The Long Awaited, Part One of the Conclusion! Its extra long, just for all you fans patient enough to wait for this! This section is sugary sweet, so keep a toothbrush handy!   
  
Thank You for all the reviews and diligent fandom of my fics! I Love ya all! Oh, I never really aged Jade and Sey did I? Well, They're fifteen in this, still young and sweet, but old enough to undersand complex things, like insanity LOL, Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own JCA, However, appearing in part 2 Aku and Lu (Yes, he's here, more prominently than ever, little goat muncher ((~_*))) are mine, have fun in here and keep your wings, talons, hands, arms AND tails inside the fic until it has come to its conclusion, Thanks!  
Disclaimer 2: Chibi Hime is not responsible for loss of sanity during the readings of her fics, just ask Aku.  
Finale-Part 1: For You, It Was Worth It  
  
The full moon, round and luminiscent hung in the perfect center of the small window in the attic   
  
above Uncle's Rare Finds. Beneath the window, back against the wall, knees drawn up to his   
  
chest, was a young boy. He seemed perfectly ordinary, baggy green sweatshirt and oversized   
  
cargo pants, feet covered in bizarre moose slippers, not to mention his rather boyish face. He   
  
shuddered suddenly, giving his large, breathtaking chocolate colored eyes several blinks before   
  
returning to his train of thought which had been suddenly interrupted.  
  
Six Months. It had been six months since the cursed, yet adorable misfit teenager, Seymour   
  
had come to live with the Chans in San Francisco. Six months since he had moved into the   
  
upstairs attic, since Jade began to teach him how to use a computer, to order movies from the   
  
iControl pay per view station, to learn the concept of "fandom", to laugh.........To Laugh..that was   
  
his favorite thing. He hadn't laughed in decades, literally. SHE made him laugh, made him alive   
  
again. Laughter is said to be the voice of the soul, his laughter had stopped ages ago, it died the   
  
very instant his mother had pushed him away. His laughter had faded like a photograph that had   
  
been left in the window of a shop for too long. Faded away until there was finally.......nothing. His   
  
soul had died, it lay in slumber for centuries, whenever it had attempted to emerge, it was   
  
countered by pain, fear, and self loathing that sent it scurrying back into the depths from   
  
whence it came. Solitude had become his only solace. When you were alone, there was no one to   
  
hate you. No one to hurt you, betray you or abandon you. Plainly, there was only you, but being   
  
alone will also slowly consume your soul until there is nothing but a hollow shell where there was   
  
once a vibrant, meaningful being. But Seymour knew that he had no need to fear that anymore.   
  
He didn't have to hide anymore, well, maybe once a month, but still, that really wasn't so bad. He   
  
had not realized how close he had become to losing himself in the depths of a temple forgotten by   
  
time. But ever since that girl came, that indescribable one named Jade, he found himself wanting   
  
to live...to live for himself, so that he could be with her. It didn't matter if he stayed the way he   
  
was, as long as he was able to coexist with this nearly divine creature, he would be content. He   
  
cast his warm eyes upward, letting the pale light of the moon illuminate his innocent face, the orb   
  
had an almost hypnotic effect on him. A slight smile crossed his features as his mind traveled   
  
back to that fateful night when Jade had crossed his path for the first time. Despite his initial   
  
shame and pain, it wa sworth it, a thousand times over it was worth it. Life here was a blessing,   
  
for the first time in centuries, he had been interacting with others in a way which was neither   
  
accidental nor unfortunate. He found himself enjoying life, once he had even journeyed outside to   
  
walk the streets, where he found himself meeting other people that were his age...so to speak.   
  
Of course, that was Halloween and while not everyday could be as such, one must count their   
  
blessings, which Seymour had lost count of. In the corner of his mind, he noticed an odd, pins and   
  
needles feeling in his hand, but he dismissed it without a second thought and it vanished.   
  
He was brought out of his reverie by a slight rapping upon the door of the attic. Somewhat put   
  
off by this odd event, he raised a rather thick eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"Hey.....Its just me. Can I.uhhh.talk to you?"  
  
Jade. Despite the muffling effect the ridiculously thick door had on her deep, yet angelic voice, it   
  
was unmistakably hers. Seymour was somewhat put off by this request. What on earth could   
  
she possibly want tonight that couldn't wait until tomorrow? He knew that she was aware of the   
  
reprecussions here very entance into the room would have upon him. Dismissing the   
  
self-centered thought, Seymour swallowed and spoke in a rather quavering voice:  
  
"Of course, Jade, you can always talk to me,"  
  
For an unexpilcable reason, his face flushed a brilliant crimson.  
  
The door of the attic screeched in protest as youthful hands pushed it open. Seymour tensed,   
  
eyes closed, waiting once again for mind shredding agony, which to his delight, but oddly not to his   
  
surprise, never came. After a few seconds, he opened one of his eyes to see Jade standing in   
  
the doorway, but her almond shaped eyes were covered by a garish sleep mask. Two exaggerated   
  
cartoon eyes stared back at him, printed over them were the words "I'll See You.....In My   
  
Dreams". A smile broke out across her features, in turn, seeming to light up the small, dark   
  
room.  
  
  
"Hey, Sey! What do you think? Pretty cool, eh? I'm proud of myself for this little, totally genius   
  
idea! Now you and I can talk face to face during your time of the month. Oh! Man! That did not   
  
come out the way I intended it! I'm sorry, man, I'm such a dork!"   
  
"It's alright. I don't find you to be a dork, a little unthinking perhaps, but your compulsiveness is   
  
what makes you interesting. That's why I like you," Seymour said, desperately hoping to ammend   
  
the situation.  
  
"You...like me?"  
  
Now Jade blushed.  
  
"Of course, You're the best friend I ever had!" he added enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, really? Thanks! No one ever said that about me before," she commented, blushing some   
  
more.  
  
"You are quite possibly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my entire existence.   
  
You are special Jade, to me, to your uncles. I wonder why so few others refuse to see it,"  
  
"I'm not special, Seymour,"  
  
"Is it impossible for you to see how unique you are?" he asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Stop it, you'll make me blush,"  
  
"A little late for that, Hmmm?" he noted with a twist of cynicism.  
  
"Knock it off you big goof!" she laughingly threatened.  
  
"Alright fine, be that way," he snorted in mock frustration.  
  
Jade laughed aloud, a full, heartfelt laugh which one only releases in the presence of a true and   
  
trusted friend. Seymour began to laugh as well, his masculine, bronze voice echoing in the small   
  
room. After a few moments and a broom handle banging into the ceiling beneath them, followed   
  
by an inaudible threat from a disturbed Uncle. Seymour gave a final chuckle, he'd never realized   
  
how much he had missed laughter, he seemed to have an unconscious desire to make up for lost   
  
time by reaping the full effects of this unusual behavior. He faile dto realize he had laughed   
  
himself to tears, over what, he found himself unable to recall. He sniffed and looked at Jade, who   
  
appeared suddenly somber.  
  
"Jade? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"How did you guess?" she asked rather dully.  
  
"Just lucky,"  
  
"You said you weren't,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we first met, you said you weren't lucky,"  
  
"Well, I have since changed my mind, Ms. Chan,"  
  
"I'm glad you're happy here,"  
  
"So am I,but, you are avoiding the issue,"  
  
"Alright, Prom is next week,"  
  
"And? There is a problem with this?"  
  
"Well, I didn't really want to go,"  
  
"Why in Heaven would you not want to go?"  
  
"Its not my thing, Sey,"  
  
"But its important, Jade! You'll regret not knowing what could have been. Think of the memories   
  
you could make. I'd go in an instant if I were ever given the option. I can't go, Jade. I can't go   
  
anywhere and here, you, someone who has the option, refuses to take such a wonderful   
  
opportunity to do something out of the ordinary and just..just be you in front of everyone,"  
  
"Easy for you to say, Sey, You don't have to parade around in a dress. I don't do dresses,"  
  
"Its a special occasion, make due,"  
  
"You sound like my mother,"  
  
"I'm sure you're quite ravishing in this century's evening wear,"  
  
"I don't want to,"  
  
"I don't believe that,"  
  
"Sey! You're supposed to be my friend!"  
  
"I am, I just know for a fact that deep inside of all people, there's part of us that wants to be   
  
beautiful. Whether for ourselves or someone else, there's something there, we want people to   
  
see who we are,"  
  
"Do you have that desire, Sey?"  
  
"Yes," he said truthfully.  
  
"Do you honestly think that you'll ever get to?"  
  
"I....I don't know. I hope to God that it will," Seymour felt his throat become tight, he had to   
  
struggle to force out the last part of the comment.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound cruel, Sey. I just am so unsure of myself its not even funny and I   
  
don't know what to do anymore,"  
  
"That's called adolescense. I should know, I've been stuck in it for a few centuries,"  
  
"What a drag,"  
  
"Not really,"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"I got to meet you. For that, every ounce of pain I went through was worth it, just to know you,"  
  
"Do you actually mean that?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Sey....."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Thank You,"  
  
"You, my dear friend, are quite welcome,"  
  
  
Seymour gasped in surprise as she leaned against him, her warm body created an exploson of   
  
warmth up his entire side. She wrapped an arm around him in an unmistakable hug.  
  
"No, seriously, Thank You. No one..No one's ever talked to me the way you do. I really am glad I   
  
me tou, you've changed my life. Will you be my friend forever?"  
  
"Why must you ask questions to which the answer must be obvious?"  
  
"You're so wonderful. How did I get so lucky? You'e the best friend ever!" she hugged him   
  
tighter.  
  
"Just lucky," he said.  
  
The two sat there, embracing one another until eventually, they fell into a blissful sleep while   
  
leaning on each other for mutual support. Smiles graced the two youths faces as the moon   
  
traveled across the sky and eventually began to dip over the horizon.  
  
End Part One of a Three Part Conclusion!  
Stay Tuned for whatever became of Aku-Sama! Oh, and what happens when sunrise comes and its time for Seymour to go back to "normal"?  
Note: My Muse is back! That means the update will be waaaaay faster! Keep your eyes on this fic!  
And Lu is in love with someone? What's going on? 


	8. Unspoken Adoration

Hey everyone! As promised, an update! Happy Valentines! Here is a lovely little gift for all my loyal fans-Chibi loves ya!  
This means part 2 of the Conclusion is coming your way! Oh, in the first part, Kodomo is the Demon equivalent of ten and Aku is the demon equivalent of Eight. At the end of the flashback, they're the same as they were in the rest of the fic. Please forgive the bizarre format-I'm still figuring out this new program. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer than you have to for this, so here it is!  
  
  
Finale-Part 2: Unspoken Adoration  
  
  
How can you know you are alive if you feel no pain? I know that I exist because I AM pain. It is my companion, my lover, it is me. Pain is the one thing that I am able to rely on constantly. I wish there was more, but there isn't. If others feel pain, they're alive too, my chaos, my creation, it is all my doing! The sweet sorrows I have formed, they have meaning. I am chaos and pain, mortal men will fear me, children will have nightmares about me and all the world will shiver in fear should it cross the will of Aku-Sama!  
-Secret journal of Aku  
  
In the mists of time, forgotten by all except two sisters.........  
  
  
"Kodomo?" a weak, high feminine voice echoed waveringly in the dark room.   
  
It echoed off the walls, creating the image of a cavernous room, despite how   
  
desperately the darkness attempted to conceal it. The child was alone here,   
  
seemingly abandoned by everything, even her own sense of reality.  
  
"Kodomo, where are you? I'm so cold and its dark,"  
  
  
The child spoke again, her desperate crimson eyes darted feverishly around   
  
her, seeking any sign of the familiar outline of her sister. At last, her eyes   
  
fell upon the vaguely visible form of Kodomo-Yasha. Although older, her   
  
sister was a great deal shorter than Aku, but she had a warm demeanor   
  
which brought comfort to the tormented soul who lay in a fetal position in   
  
the center of this enormous, unfathoable place.   
  
"Kodomo...I..I hurt. It, it's all over me. All there is.........is pain,"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh,"   
  
The silhouette that was Kodomo placed a finger on her lips and began to   
  
stroke the lilac tresses which fell across the floor. Aku sighed softly and   
  
closed her eyes as she felt her sister's warm hands brought a feeling of   
  
ecstasy to her shivering form. She felt a warm, soft object being placed   
  
under her arm. She knew the contours of the object so well that she need   
  
not gaze upon it to identify her beloved Luche, the stuffed Quetzecotl.  
  
"Ko.....Kodomo, you brought Luche to me,"  
  
"I hope he helps you get better, Aku,"  
  
"Me too, I don' like being sick because I have to stay in here in the dark,"  
  
"You'll get better soon,"  
  
"I don't want to be in the dark anymore,"  
  
"Its not for much longer,"  
  
A sudden creak ended the pathetic exchange between the sisters. A wide   
  
pillar of light stretched across the floor as a door opened, revealing the tall,   
  
shadowy outline of a demon lord.  
  
"Kodomo, come here,"  
  
His deep voice resonated in the ground in a godlike manner, as if in decree   
  
that this words were law and were not to be questioned.  
  
"But, Papa...,"  
  
"Kodomo-Yasha! I said to came here,"  
  
"But.....I can't leave Aku, she's horribly sick! We have to do something   
  
before she gets worse!"  
  
"Do you defy me? insolent brat!"  
  
"No, I just cannot leave her here in the cold......in the dark,"  
  
"You will come here and you will do so now,"  
  
Reluctantly, the small demon got to her feet and loyally returned to her   
  
father's side, albeit with glassy eyes. Without a word, the Demon Lord   
  
reached a taloned hand for the door handle. A pair of manic crimson eyes   
  
were upon him.  
  
"Papa......please don't leave me here! I beg you! Be merciful! PLEASE," the   
  
small voice cracked and hot, scalding tears poured out of her flashing eyes.  
  
Kodomo looked momentarily at Aku, but then turned away. All the while, the   
  
Demon Lord showed no emotion as he pulled the door shut.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Papa?"  
  
Her world plunged into darkness.  
  
  
"PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
I am your destiny, dream and desire. Within the hearts of every living thing is a dream. I serve as a means to create that dream. In your heart, your dream sleeps, crystallized, invisible, but I shall remove it and give it to you. I will make your dreams come true. The child within every one of us sleeps with the hope that your dream will be realized. I am the Keeper of Dreams, the childlike demon, Kodomo-Yasha.   
-Inscription on the wall of Kodomo-Yasha's Temple   
  
Present Day-Same time as the events of the previous chapter  
  
Within the temple of Kodomo-Yasha  
  
Aku-Sama seized her sister by the collar and gave her a vicious shake,   
  
causing blood to spatter on the stone walls. Her cruel crimson eyes gleamed   
  
with insanity as she began to punch Kodomo-Yasha repeatedly in the   
  
stomach. After a sudden gasp from Kodomo, she stopped and lifted her   
  
high once more, squeezing her collar around her neck. Specks of black blood   
  
fell upon Aku's pearlescent cheeks.  
  
"Why must you insist upon this ridiculous course of action? Can you not see   
  
that those who cause me suffering must be punished? It IS my purpose!"  
  
Kodomo struggled to look her sister in he face, difficult, for one of her eyes   
  
was swollen and her head wanted nothing more to hang limply on her chest.  
  
"A-Aku....you have no right to do such unspeakable things to people. Your   
  
curses are unfounded. I've done what I can to amend some of the damage   
  
you've caused. I've seen their pain first hand, their sorrow, their shame,   
  
How can you live with yourself? You've broken families, shattered lives.   
  
Have you no remorse? No concept of what you have done?"  
  
"I have the courage to do what you can't! Show these wretched mortals   
  
who is the superior being! I have power over them! I'm better! They're the   
  
animals, not me! I am doing what I was BORN to do!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
Aku slammed Kodomo's broken body into the cold stone floor. There were   
  
several audible cracks. Kodomo's sides rose and fell heavily. She curled   
  
into a fetal position, eyes clenched tightly shut. Aku walked slowly around   
  
her, her footsteps echoed loudly in the ancient temple, how familiar it all   
  
seemed.  
Aku's vice became oddly quiet.  
  
"Kodomo, Do you still not understand? Do you understand what I am? What   
  
my purpose is? And you would still try to stop me from doing what is   
  
natural,"  
  
She stepped in slow, exaggerated footsteps around her incapacitated   
  
sibling. Once again, her voice took on the oil slick tones of the dangerously   
  
unbalanced.   
  
"My, how the tables have turned. Wouldn't you agree Kodomo?"  
  
Aku planted a fierce kick in her sister's stomach.  
  
A cool laugh echoed around them. Kodomo opened her eyes. Past her   
  
sister's shapely foot were two pairs of glowing red eyes.  
  
Damn! She thought, she brought those wretched chupacabras with her!  
  
Aku looked up suddenly.  
  
"Chupe! Come with me! We're off on a little adventure of our own. Lu! You   
  
stay here and keep an eye on my rather insistent sibling. Nothing harsh,   
  
mind you, just make sure she stays here. Oh, and don't let me catch you   
  
calling that griffin of yours, or I may inform my friends here of the benefits   
  
of white meat. Catch you later.....Kodomo," Aku snickered as she left,   
  
trailed closely by her quadropedal "shadow".  
  
Kodomo-Yasha gazed up at the beast who had been left to "watch" her.   
  
To her surprise, she saw not malice or cruelty reflected in its savage   
  
crimson eyes, but the unmistakable sign of adoration was present in its gaze   
  
as her sister disappeared from sight. The look remained, even hours after   
  
the two had been left alone. Kodomo struggled to raise herself up a little   
  
and was met with a suddenly steely, red gaze.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I am simply attempting to pull   
  
myself into a respectable position,"  
  
The chupacabra strode up to her and lay down in front of her, staring   
  
directly into her eyes. Kodomo pulled herself painfully up against a wall and   
  
used it to prop up her back. The crimson orbs never left her.  
  
"Lu is it?" Kodomo asked.  
  
The gaze became icy in an instant. A low snarl rose in the throat of the   
  
beast.  
  
"You know, If you never tell her, she'll never know,"  
  
The chupacabra gave a start and snarled at Kodomo. Kodomo's eyes   
  
softened as she smiled calmly at the creature with a look of sympathy and   
  
understanding.  
  
"Lu, you are a very unique creature. For one of your kind, you have a most   
  
beautiful dream within your heart. Your heart is not clouded with bloodlust   
  
or cruelty, but with an unspoken adoration. How curious,"  
  
Lu wore an expression of both violation and awe. How had this demon   
  
known his most intimate secret? It had been carefully guarded for decades.   
  
He narrowed one of his eyes at Kodomo.  
  
"You love my sister, don't you? You don't know how to show it, but part of   
  
you wants to embrace her and hold her hand in yours. But, you don't really   
  
have hands and that bothers you to no end. Am I right? "  
  
The chupacabra's threatening visage fell, it almost looked ashamed. The   
  
magnificent beast hung its head and whimpered. So it had been found out.   
  
It pathetic dream revealed to the one its beloved master had sworn to rival.   
  
How disgustingly embarrassing. The dream sounded so sickening when   
  
someone spoke it aloud. It revealed how ludicrous it was. Lu clenched his   
  
jaw so tightly that it began to shake.   
  
"There, there, It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has feelings, you   
  
shouldn't be ashamed of yours. Oh dear, I'm making you cry!"  
  
Kodomo noticed two streams of liquid dripping down its face. She reached   
  
out with her hand and gently wiped them away. The pitiful monster let out a   
  
near silent chuffing sound.  
  
"Who says monsters don't cry," Kodomo said softly.  
  
"I understand and I can help. You see, It is my duty to assist those who are   
  
destined for something that is beyond their original capacity. So, I lent my   
  
assistance to Seymour and so I shall gladly assist in the fulfillment of your   
  
heart's desire,"  
  
Lu gave another start and looked up at Kodomo with tear filled crimson   
  
eyes. Kodomo gave his spiky fur a stroke.  
  
"You're an original, aren't you? This is the only form you posses, you were   
  
born this way, were you not?"  
  
Lu gave an uncertain nod   
  
"True chupacabras are getting harder and harder to find. You really are   
  
magnificent, but I think I know what you want,"  
  
Kodomo lay her hand gently on the top of Lu's head and began to softly   
  
pet him. She felt the creature quiver under her touch.  
  
  
"Then show me your dreams and let your heart guide your destiny,"  
  
Kodomo Yasha closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her. She   
  
created a circle with the two of them and reached toward Lu's chest. The   
  
room became illuminated with a silvery light which created enormous   
  
shadows and a strobe like effect. Lu widened his round red eyes as the   
  
demon reached INTO his chest and removed a small, but brilliant gem.   
  
Kodomo opened her eyes and a smile came across her features.  
  
"This is your heart's desire. It lay asleep within you, a dream, but wake now   
  
and realize your heart's one true wish,"  
  
When the light faded, the temple was silent. The only audible sounds were   
  
the chirping of the crickets outside and a deep, mascline breathing. Kodomo   
  
stood up and admired her handiwork. There was no longer a demon and a   
  
chupacabra in the room, but rather a demon and a wiry, but muscular, young man in the room. Clothed in dark pants and a sleeveless shirt, he sat,   
  
unbelieving before her. Chin length, spiky brown hair hung over his deep   
  
crimson eyes which now had perfectly circle pupils. Before these eyes he   
  
held a pair of shaking, five fingered hands. Water brimmed in his eyes for   
  
the third time in his life, but for the first time, human tears fell from those   
  
red spheres and onto the floor of the temple.   
  
........  
  
Sunlight began to stream into the attic window as a beautiful new day   
  
began. In the near silent room, two distinctly different breathing patterns   
  
could be heard from the slumbering youths within the dusty old room.   
  
Seymour opened his coffee colored eyes inquiringly. Was it daybreak   
  
already? What was he going to do about Jade? He couldn't let her see him   
  
changing back. It was one thing to see him afterwards, but to allow her to   
  
see the paralyzing agony he went through again..........he couldn't! He cast a   
  
glance over at his friend. There she was, leaning against.....against HIM!   
  
She wore a contented smile and her sleep mask now only covered one eye.   
  
She made a slight "mmmph" in her sleep and her lips parted slightly and   
  
seemed to pucker. She mouthed something he couldn't make out. He   
  
suddenly became very aware of the deep burning sensation in his cheeks.   
  
He raised a hand to his face and felt them flaring, which only served to   
  
escalate the blushing. The flesh on his hands began to darken. Seymour   
  
cursed mentally, he was caught between a rock and a hard place. If he   
  
moved, Jade would wake up, if he remained still and hopefully silent, she   
  
would sleep through the entire incident. However, he noticed something   
  
rather strange. A pins and needles feeling flowed through his arm and he   
  
began to feel similar tinglings all over his body. Hadn't he felt something   
  
similar last night? Seymour suddenly became terrified, he had no idea what   
  
was happening to his body now, he hated not knowing, it reminded him too   
  
much of that day long ago.   
  
He swallowed hard and felt a cold sweat break out over him. Jade's grip   
  
tightened on his shirt. She looked so perfect, just like that. Somehow, her   
  
being there made him not afraid anymore. Seymour sighed and tried to   
  
relax, despite the tingling sensation he felt. A thought suddenly occurred to   
  
him, Jade has said that he was her best friend EVER, he felt the same way   
  
about her, maybe even more than that....but shouldn't that break Aku's   
  
curse? That should be enough! He realized that his body was fighting his   
  
transformation, it was almost over, after centuries of being bound by   
  
misery, freedom was at last within his grasp. Almost.....After a few minutes   
  
of fighting it, his body could delay the inevitable change. He gave in and   
  
braced for agony...that never came. It was numb now, not at all like the   
  
indescribable pain that had previously accompanied it. Aku's power was   
  
fading, maybe next month, his body would fight it off for good. He had   
  
waited this long, he could wait a little longer. The mere thought of this   
  
wretched enchantment being over was enough to pacify him. He flexed his   
  
reformed talon in front of his face, smiling knowingly. He thought to himself:  
  
Just wait Aku, I'll beat you yet and I'll do it completely fair!   
  
  
Seymour fought an overpowering urge to break out in hysterical, relieved   
  
laughter. Instead, he narrowed his luminescent eyes and grinned   
  
mischievously. He would reclaim his life, even if it meant doing it on the   
  
insane demoness' terms.  
  
END PART 2 of 3 Part Conclusion  
Guess what? Next chapter is gonna be huge! But, that also means that it will be awhile before the next update, but it will wrap up this tale nicely! ^_^  
Please be patient, it will be well worth your wait!   
Next up:  
Will Sey go to he Prom?  
Will Lu confess his true feelings to the one he loves?  
What is his story anyway?  
Is this THE END?  
Corsages, dancing, true friendship........The Prom is here and so is a purple haired chaperone. Friendship will be shone before all present and unrequited passions will be revealed. The conclusion of LiL is next. 


	9. Finale

Oh My God. I haven't touched this fic in forever. However, I have at last decided to finish it. Enjoy everyone! How will the story end? Will it end traditionally? Or will my obsession with melodrama take control?

Either Way, it all ends here.

Chibi Hime

Fin

Long Ago.........

Kodomo Yasha peered through the door at her younger sister. Aku, the Chaos Demon was far too dangerous to be allowed to walk about. She was young and couldn't control her abilities, to the extent that she was a danger to everyone around her. She still lay there, dark feathered wings held close to her body. She had once used them to try to escape, but she had been caught and chained to the ground in a back room, far from the main rooms of the palace.

That's why father had locked her away, she simply couldn't be left to wander about causing mischief. Even though it was necessary, it was cruel. Kodomo Yasha often stopped to check on Aku, even though she was met with contempt and sobs. Aku didn't understand. All she knew was that she was kept isolated in the pitch black.

Kodomo Yasha started as she heard someone step up behind her. She sighed with relief when she realized it was only her father. He seemed strangely sullen.

"Go to your room, Kodomo," he ordered softly, not meeting her gaze.

"I don't want to. I'm not tired," she responded.

"Go," he asked again and she heard his grip tighten on the hilt of the sword he kept at his side.

An eerie feeling of foreboding shivered its way through her system.

"Okay," Kodomo Yasha whispered and began to slink away.

As soon as her father entered the room, the little demon snuck back and peered through the keyhole.

Her eyes widened in horror as she beheld the most horrible sight imaginable.

Aku's left wing was held in her father's large, clawed hand.

"No! No Daddy! Please don't!" Aku screamed in utter terror, tears running down her face.

Kodomo Yasha heard the distinct i shhhink /i of her father's sword leaving its sheath.

Kodomo Yasha slammed her eyes shut as a sickening sound of slicing bone came to her ears, followed by the shrill screams of a demon in agony.

Stumbling backwards, Kodomo Yasha hld her hands over her ears and raced down the hallway to escape this horrible nightmare.

A Camera bulb flashed as Jade began to descend the stairs. She blinked her eyes, trying to get the flaring colored squares out of her vision. Her hand steadied her as she felt her way down the stairs by way of the handrail. Damn it! Jackie could pick the most inopportune times to surprise her.

"Jade, you look so lovely! I can't believe you don't have a date!"

Jackie only meant well, but the second half of the comment stung Jade in a way she could not understand. She smiled and thanked him.

The doorbell rang.

Jackie looked at Jade.

"I thought you said you didn't have a date?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't. Paco said he'd walk me to and from the dance so I wouldn't be by myself,"

"Ah. What a nice thing to do," Jackie smiled and went to answer the door.

Jade sighed. Why was she so gloomy? Seymour had told her to have fun, right? He'd inspired her to go in the first place. So, why the negative vibrations?

"Hola, Jade!" Paco called from the front door. "Vamos! We'll be late!"

"Okay!" Jade called back and made her way towards the door.

After saying their various goodbyes to Jackie, as well as going over the obligator "Prom night rules", the two began the walk to school. Jade ung bck for a moment and cast a glance upwards towards the attic. A familiar face was smiling back at her, watching her with luminiscent red eyes. Seymour waved to her encouragingly. Jade smiled and waved back before practically skipping after her classmate.

Seymour smiled to himself. An eyebrow raised as an idea occurred to him. Just because he couldn't go to the dance WITH Jade did not mean that he couldn't go at all. He did have wings. A curved smile broke out across his demonic features. He wouldn't be missed; Jackie had research to do at the museum, Tohru and Uncle were running an inventory of the store. Seymour hopped onto the window sill, spread his wings and leapt out into the night.

Jade had been having a wonderful time at the prom. which was unusual, since she disliked almost everyone there except Paco, whom she was able to tolerate. he felt as though Seymour were there with her, watching her. That alone made her happy. Paco offered to dance with her, which she accepted, but she wasn't thinking about her hispanic friend. She was remembering the one time she hd seen Seymour for who he really was. She remembered how his appearance had perfectly suited his personality. The way he was so handsome.......

Jade shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Paco asked.

"Uh..yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Jade said.

"Let's sit down for a minute," Paco offered.

"Okay," Jade followed him as he left the dance floor.

Seymour looked down through the skylight above the dance floor. The way Jade had glided across the floor had made his heart soar. She was wonderful, he couldn't think of anything negative about her. She saw him, she really saw him and had befriended him. But he cared for her more than she knew. He loved her. Not that high school, puppy love garbage. This was a deep, all-encompassing feeling that he hadn't felt ever before.

He frowned slightly as he saw Jade and her friend leaving he dance floor.

Oh well.

He cast his gaze around to look at the other couples, observing he body language of this era. Slowly, an eerie reflection formed next to him. He focused on the image in the glass. A sickening sense of recognition settled over him. It was a face he hadn't seen in centuries, but one he could never forget.

The smiling face of Aku-Sama, The Demon of Chaos leered at his recognition.

"Miss me?" she asked tauntingly.

"You!" Seymour growled in his throat and lunged at her.

Paco handed Jade a cup of punch.

"Thanks, I..." she started.

She was unable to finish because Paco had kissed her on the lips. Jade did not return it. He abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay. Thank You, actually,"

"For what?"

"For proving something I was wondering about,"

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Yeah. Yeah, there is," Jade smiled.

The serenity of the moment was shattered by a hail of glass and two large shapes falling from the ceiling.

Screams echoed through the hall as students rushed into the parking lot.

Jade stood up.

It couldn't be! But it was! Seymour was right there in front of her!

Paco pulled at her arm. His frightened look told her that he'd caught a glimpse of the party crashers.

"Come on Jade! Let's get out of here!"

Jade looked towards Seymour who was struggling to his feet after the fall from the roof. Jade bit her lip.

"I can't. You go!" she told him.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Paco shouted.

"Listen, Damn It! I have something to do! You go! Get out of here! I'm ORDERING you to!"

Paco swallowed.

"Okay. I trust you Jade,"

"Thanks,"

With that, Paco dashed back to a side exit.

Jade raced to Seymour's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Jade...you have to get out of here! She's here! "

"Who?"

"Me,"

Aku-sama raised herself slinkily off the ground, her talons dripped poison as she chewed on the nails of one hand. With the other, she brushed glass shards off of her, not flinching as many left her skin and drew blood.

Jade scowled.

Seymour stood up beside her and moved in front of her.

"What do you want?! Haven't you hurt Seymour enough?" Jade demanded.

"Not enough...Never enough!" Aku stammered, seeming to talk to no one other than herself.

"Why do you persist in this ridiculous pursuit?" Seymour asked.

"Because she never had a life of her own,'

A new voice joined them.

Aku-Sama glared at him venomously.

The speaker was a young man in his mid-twenties. He had dark brown spikey hair and deep, sanguine eyes.

"She's obsessed. In case you haven't noticed. She's a woman possessed by a child who was never allowed to live. Piece by piece, she made a hideous collage of her life. Deformed versions of reality tailored to her demented vision of vengeance and terror. The essence of chaos. I'm here to make her stop. A decent demon lies under her skin or she wouldn't have helped me. She wouldn't have pulled me out of a cave after my mother was killed. She wouldn't have protected me. She wouldn't have allowed me to fall in love with her,"

"Who are you?" asked Jade

"I know who he is, It's you Lu, isn't it? What is this farce? M sister gave you that form! I know she did! Why this charade? Why can't you leave me to to my work?" Aku-Sama shrieked with unholy intensity at the former chupacabra.

"Because I want to save you," Lu's eyes sparkled with tears of determination.

Jade felt tears forming in her own eyes. She knew how he felt, /now, more than ever before, she wanted to save the one she loved.

Lu continued.

"I want you to let go of everything. I want you to stop and just be yourself! Stop trying to remake yourself! You can't change the past. You can't remake i and you can't live vicariously through others. You don't need to! I LOVE YOU!"

"No! Nobody loves me! I'm a monster! They all told me so-everyone! Forever and Ever! Nobody loves you Aku, nobody can! You're dangerous! I can't let you fly again! You'll only try o escape! I can't let you out, you're a monster!" Aku-Sama held her hands to her ears and sobbed into the the floor. Lu knelt beside her and placed his strong arms around her. His red eyes softened as he felt his beloved's skin shudder at being touched so gently.

Seymour pitied her. He couldn't hate her. He couldn't hate Aku. She's taken everything from him, but she'd also allowed him to meet the love of his life.

"I...I don't hate you, Aku," he whispered.

Jade was the only one who heard him, but the room seemed to soften.

Aku-Sama quieted herself and turned to him, clinging to Lu's shirt.

"You, you called me by my name. How can you...?"

"Because I know how you feel. I felt the same things you did. The same kind of pain. But, I...I also met the one person I know I could never do without again.

Jade blushed.

She placed her arms around him and hugged him close. She could feel him becoming soft, losing his demonic features. Slowly, Seymour's demonic visage faded away to reveal the boy she had seen months ago. Her breath caught in her throat. They had done it. Seymour was free. He hadn't even noticed!

"Seymour! We did it!" she screamed and squeezed him tightly, tears falling freely down her face.

"I love you! I love you you lucky son of a...!" Jade cried out joyously.

Seymour was staring at his hand, mystified. Jade. Jade had broken the spell. Now, here she was, holding him, loving him, just like he loved her. He hugged her back and they stood, unaware of everyone else in the room.

Lu smiled knowingly at them.

He stood up slowly, lifting Aku into his arms.

Lu began to walk towards the door.

"Lu, I can feel your heart," Aku whispered, with her head placed on his chest.

"I trust it makes you feel at peace? Knowing that it beats for you?" He inquired.

"I...I think that everything will be alright. I'm sorry, truly now, for the things I've done. I know now why I did them. I felt they were right at the time,"

Lu cast a glance back at the now kissing young couple behind them.

He grinned.

"Maybe, in some strange way, they were,"

The two left the dance hall and wandered into the mist.

Seymour and Jade remained in each others arms until they fet the gaze of another.

Paco appeared, stumbling over the mess of the dance hall.

"Jade! I had to come make sure you were alright! Your Uncles are on the way! I told them there was trouble and-Who's this?" he asked, noticing Seymour.

Jade grinned.

"Thanks for checking on me. This is Seymour,"

Seymour waved . "Hey,"

Paco looked the fellow over.

"Well, its nice to meet the competition. Do you like lucha libre Seymour?"

"Ahhh...No,"

"Then I shall have to instruct you in its various applications in the role of courtship,"

Paco giggled at his own joke.

Jade shook her head and hugged Seymour again.

"Careful with him, Paco, He's only human,"

THE END

Wow! What a wait for that ending. I wrote it on a whim in one sitting. whhheeeew! Oh well. I am happy that it is done and I really like ho wit ended. Lu turned out to be a total bishonen and the ending is sappy and cute. I really hope you had fun reading this because it was a joy to write!

Thank You!


End file.
